Harsh Realities
by Chrisii
Summary: Elsa just planned to go to a hike on the mountains and hopefully meet her friend, Jack Frost. She certainly did not expect to save him, and she certainly didn't plan to go to North's castle. Guardians and royals must work together to nurse their injured friend back to health. Or was he more than a friend after all? #Jelsa


I will apologise before for any mistakes, I was dead tired when I re-read this, so a lot of mistakes I might have just skipped by.. Sorry for that, feel free to point them out :)

* * *

Harsh Realities.

It was the middle of the winter, and Jack Frost, the winter spirit, was glad to admit that he loved this time of year. You would say it was obvious, but Jack would disagree. He would say he loved this time of the year because he loved to play in the snow with his first believers. Whatever it might be, Jack was currently relaxing in a snow bank, relishing the cold feeling for quite a while. He had to leave for their monthly meeting in a few hours, and honestly, Jack was dreading it. He was feeling a little under the weather, if the sneezes and coughs were anything to go by, but he didn`t want the others to fret over him. He had spent 300 years alone, so this would be a piece of cake. He just had to act as he usually did, as not to rouse any suspicion. Jack just hoped that Bunny would not be up for their normal rounds of banter.

Lost in thought as he was, Jack didn`t notice the spirits sneaking up and cornering him until a wooden stuff very much like his own, connected with his head and almost had him seeing stars. Being immortal, the blow only winded him and he was up and aware before long. Just in time, as the elemental spirits jumped him all at once. Despite his great ability to fight and block, he was clearly outnumbered and losing, fast.

Jack had recognized his attackers during the fight, and to be honest, he wasn`t surprised. Summer Spirits had never liked him, bringing up an excuse that the people preferred Summer and its warmth then his snow and cold, and always hoping that he would delay Winter. Frost only knew their leader`s name, Samuel, or as everyone called him, Sam. Along with them, the Autumn Spirits also held a grudge against him, claiming that he had a habit of ruining their beautiful scenery with his damned snow. Their leader`s name, Lifa.

Fire raged around Sam, and leaves swirled around Lifa as they stood back to back, their respective spirits on either side of them. Ice melted as it gave place to the fire, and Jack could feel the heat rising to unbearable temperatures. As sweat formed in the shape of mini icicles against his brow, Jack`s vision was going in and out of focus and he found himself almost collapsing before scorching hot leaves wrapped themselves around his bare skin. The heat was intolerable at that point, and the winter spirit found himself slipping down on the half melted snow as his eyes closed on their own accord.

Sam chuckled darkly, and Lifa did the same as the minor spirits scurried around the unconscious form of Jack Frost and roughly tied his wrists together with thorn invested vines. After that, they heaved his limp body up till he was hanging between two columns of snow like a corpse. Sam`s fingers snapped in order to produce an eternal fire under the winter spirit, something which he knew would torture Frost, but he didn`t care. With interest in his bright yellow eyes he watched as Jack Frost tried to shift, then flinched, before his eyes fluttered open.

He tugged weakly at his restraints, but succeeded at nothing expect cutting up his wrists even more, so he gave up and instead tried to see his surroundings. Blue orbs opened wildly as they saw the fire underneath him, and fear and panic coursed through him as sweat, liquefied sweat, poured down the back of his neck and face. Sam snapped his fingers again, and the fire licked at Jack`s feet, who instinctively raised them away from the heat, only to have his shoulders cry out as the bony limbs easily tired out from carrying his dead weight for so long. Anger settled in the darkened orbs as they glared at Lifa and Sam, only to receive a face full of leaves and smug looks in return.

"Why are you doing this?" It felt like a stupid question, but Jack couldn`t help but ask it.  
"Simple. I want winter delayed." Lifa responded, her orange eyes flaring.  
"You know I`m not the only winter spirit around right?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes you are! Don`t try to trick me!" Lifa growled.  
"Uhh... Hate to break to you-" He broke out in a coughing fit as smoke curled around his nostrils, and his eyes were tearing up by the end of it. He couldn`t speak, couldn`t do anything expect hang limply as he tried to get his breathe back.  
"Attack." The simple word had Jack tense up as all the minor spirits prepared themselves with sling shots or other weapons.

He wanted to pass out, he really did. The pain was terrible. It had been too long since he last felt pain, and he was reminded of the feeling in a horrible manner. Blood cascaded down his body in streams, tainting his pristine skin an ugly dark red. He was very hot, which didn`t help in any way, and his head could explode on his own neck by the amount of pain that was radiating through him. The little spirits were creative with their not so little attacks, some threw rocks, some toxic flowers, some burning leaves that latched to his skin and scalded him and other things that he didn`t know what they were. His hoodie was all ripped and tainted along with his pants. However, he couldn`t bring himself to care, just one more obstacle in his life right?

They had a meeting today. He wondered whether or not they will notice he wasn`t on the usual window ledge. And if they did notice, would they look for him? Or will they ignore the fact and just keep on going with the meeting? During the few months he had been with them, did they grow to care for him? Or was he just another Winter Spirit who brought chaos, panic and confusion wherever he went? Was he just Jack Frost? Or was he someone else? With that in mind, he finally passed out as another row of attack started.

It was a great day. Elsa had left the palace a few days ago, and was currently tracking through the snow, clad in a comfy leggings and long-sleeved blue top. Anna, Kristoff and Sven were also with her, riding on the reindeer for most of the way, but tracking as well. The ice was glorious, and she found herself relaxing completely as the stress of ruling a city finally eased off her shoulders for a short while. The mountains were usually quiet, and the air clean, but today she was feeling off, as if there was something wrong. The smell of fire hung in the air, and after a few hours, the queen could clearly see black smoke rising from where she usually camped overnight. A frown of confusion decorated her beautiful features as she continued her hike whilst the feeling of dread weighed down her soul.

An hour later they had arrived at the spot, and to say Elsa was surprised would be an understatement. Several minor spirits hung around, while their bosses stood behind them, cruel, cold, grins curling their lips upwards. How she knew what they were you ask? Well, Jack Frost had told her about them. They had met on a pure coincidence. She was hiking, and he had come down directly in front of her and asked her- no- demanded her- to tell him what was she doing on his mountain. She had replied that she didn`t see his name anywhere on the mountain, so nothing could mark it as his. Jack Frost had grinned in return and stuck out his hand while introducing himself. That`s when their friendship began. Eventually, she had introduced her sister and her boyfriend to him as well, and the teenagers had formed quite a friendship.

As she surveyed the scene a little more, her mouth fell open in horror as she saw her friend suspended by his wrists as if he was nothing but a mere puppet. Numerous bruises and gashes decorated his pale skin, and anger bubbled inside her as she easily figured out what happened.

Anger rushed through her and she thrust out her hand, easily manipulating ice to close in around the other spirits. The minor spirits shouted in outrage as the ice engulfed and trapped them. Shouts of rage filled the air as the ice rose all around them, freezing their usually heated skin. However, she soon realised that focused as she was on them, Elsa had not given attention to Jack, who hung way too limply for her liking. Concern flooded her senses as she created several ice steps in order to reach her friend. However, upon second thinking, she first created a large block of ice to kill the fire, which was proving to be torturous to her fellow ice user.

It was only a matter of time until she managed to get him down and away from the scene. A little further up, where they had no view of where Jack had been attacked, Elsa lay him down in a snow bank and kneeled down next to him as she took in his obvious injuries.

The guardians were currently gathered in the large, warm, living room that was in North`s castle, all snuggled in blankets and cradling hot chocolates in their hands to ward off the cold. The meeting should have started half an hour ago, but as usual, Jack was running late. He had never been this late though. He was always late for meetings, that was no surprise, but he was never late for more than 15 minutes. He surely had not forgotten right? As Bunny snuggled a little deeper in his blanket, his brow furrowed a little more as he thought on the whereabouts of the winter spirit and fellow guardian. Despite their bickering, Bunny loved the spirit as if Jack was his little brother, and worry was getting the best of him as by each minute that passed torturously Frost was nowhere to be seen. All the other guardians were worried, but still, they waited in silence, hoping that he just got held up talking to Jamie and not that something bad had happened. Wishful thinking was always better than the harsh realities after all.

Kristoff noticed that Elsa was way too shocked and angry to work properly, so he gently yet firmly pulled her away from the too still lad and took her place as Anna comforted her sister. Swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat, the blonde man swiftly removed the hoodie that Jack was clad in as to see the bruises more clearly. Another swallow was audible, along with three others. ( A/N don`t forget Sven people) His front was littered with bruises and cuts, and blood had coloured his skin in an ugly shade of red. Kristoff inwardly winced as ribs shifted under his tender touch and the young spirit broke in a coughing fit that had him gasping for breathe right after.

He awoke to a world of pain. It wracked his body and disabled his ability to think clearly. It hurt to move, and he was feeling hot, which alerted the winter spirit. He was not supposed to feel hot! Foreign hands suddenly took hold of his shoulders in a soft grip, which startled Jack, and he scrambled back, but it proved to be a bad idea as the world suddenly blackened with all the pain. When he came to again, he was still on the ice, which felt comfortable against his scorching skin, but the pain was still present. However, thankfully, it was slightly dimmed and he was able to make out the three -make that 4- figures looming all over him. He could make out two blondes and a red-head, and was that a reindeer? He blinked to clear the bleariness, and then Elsa came in perfect view, ice covering her shoulders because of her anxiousness. He tried to smile at her, but it probably turned out more to be a grimace as Elsa gave a small chuckle and relaxed slightly, the ice melting off her shoulders. That`s when he noticed that her hand was on his stomach, exactly where a dagger had caught him, and that ice was covering the wound and forcing the blood to clot. Despite himself, his heart skipped a beat as Elsa gazed at his half-lidded eyes with worry as she finished covering his right side with ice and unfortunately removed her palm.

Despite the cosy snow and ice against him, he was still feeling hot, and that was irritating the winter lover. The pain was unbearable, and despite his better thinking and the others pleas, he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

They were sailing through the air now, searching feverishly for the missing guardian. After another 15 minutes, they had decided to go and search for him, as Tooth wouldn`t stop mumbling and destroying vases and cups as she fluttered about. Not even Bunny had complained about their choice of transport, on the contrary, he was leaning over the edge, trying in vain to at least catch a scent of their missing guardian. Worry was getting the better of them, but Tooth was the most obvious as she flew around and behind the sleigh, trying to rid herself of her nervous energy. Even though they knew it would not happen, part of them still wished to see Jack flying behind them, floating with the wind as if he was nothing but a mere snowflake. The snowy peaks of the mountains were as if taunting them, showing them what Frost could was capable of but not showing them where the actual guardian was.

"We`ll try Burgess," North announced as they travelled through yet another portal.  
"What if he`s not there?" Bunny voiced out.  
"We`ll see then! Tooth scolded as she sat down next to Sandy, who had yet to 'voice' any of his opinions.  
"Let`s just hope he is," North muttered to himself as he urged his reindeers forward once again.

Elsa frowned, the worry she held for her friend crystal clear in her sky-coloured eyes. Anna was worried as well, but other things had taken hostage of her mind as she noticed the frost that spread across her sister`s shoulder when once again, Jack slipped into unconsciousness. Kristoff had gently wrapped his arms around the blonde when she unconsciously began rocking back and forth on her heels. Anna wondered, was there more than plain friendship between the two ice users? Elsa had refused to move from her position, where she was cradling Jack`s head on her lap, her fingers gently passing through his silvery strands with her noticing. The spirit was whimpering every now and then, his features contorting in pain even as they tried to sooth him with the snow and ice, hoping that his temperature would decrease again.

Time passed torturously slowly as Anna tried to snuggle into Sven again, her thick clothing proving to be a major obstacle in that particular task. The day was ending, but they had yet to set camp, and from the looks of it, they weren`t doing so anytime soon. Elsa had calmed down somewhat, and was gently singing to the still unconscious spirit, who looked more at ease now. Apparently his temperature had dropped from all the ice surrounding him, and for that, Anna was glad, however, pain still contorted his features from all the wounds. Even though Anna cared, they couldn`t do this all night, they needed to set camp, or they were going to get frost bite. Just as she was about to voice that thought, something whistled past her before a sleigh landed next to her. Where did a sleigh come from?! She didn`t understand the spirit thing very well, and all of this was making her mind reel.

She snapped out of her mental tirade just in time to see a very colourful fairy with tear tracks down her cheeks flutter around the prone figure on the ground, which was twitching or flinching every now and then, as if caught in a nightmare. Sandy gently hovered over Jack`s chest and blew a little sand on Jack`s face, which led the teenager to completely relax on the ground, his expression devoid of any pain or feelings. A grey, huge bunny had gently kneeled on his side, and he was tenderly padding down his fellow guardian, searching for broken bones. Every time a wince crossed Bunny`s features, a similar one passed over the guardians, Elsa`s and Kristoff`s face, while Anna just stared at them, still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. She had to cut out the day dreaming habit as the next thing she knew, Bunny had very smoothly picked up Jack and had lay him down on the sleigh. The guardians had all hopped on and were about to leave when a burst of ice shot out of Elsa's hand to immobile the sleigh. The guardians turned and seemed to register the trio and reindeer that were glaring at them.

"He's my friend. I am not leaving him with you." Elsa spat.  
"He's a guardian. We're guardians. We're taking him with us to recover in North's castle." Bunny said.  
"Take me with you. I will not leave him until I know he is fine to travel on his own." Elsa said, her blue eyes hardened with concern rather than anger.  
"Fine. We'll take you. But try not to get in the way while we take care of him." North stopped any argument that was about to start as Jack whimpered in pain.

Tooth and Bunny helped Elsa, Kristoff and Anna climb in as well. Sven was tied to the other reindeers and a quick spell had him literally flying through the skies.

Elsa always dreamt of visiting the legendary castle that Jack always told her about, but she found that she didn`t care as they flew to her wishful destination. She was sitting on the floor and cradling Jack`s head in her lap, her fingers idly passing through the short, silvery strands as she tried to sooth the winter spirit. The bunny had resumed his gentle padding, and soon enough, he had angled Jack`s arms across his chest as to try to not jostle his shoulders much more. However, Jack promptly winced when pressure was put on his ribs. Bunny unconsciously winced as he lifted Jack`s arms once again, supporting them with his own paws while they flew. The guardians worked in unison, trying to keep Jack as immobile as possible as the bruises continued to darken while time passed. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally landed as smoothly as North could handle, and Yetis immediately flooded the sleigh. North ordered everybody back, all except Phil, whom gently took Jack in his arms, and careful not to jostle him much more than necessary, he set his way to the medic-bay.

Elsa stared at his retreating form from her position on the sleigh, where she was still kneeling, unaware of her now numb feet. Elsa and Kristoff were on each side of her, gently talking to her, but she wasn`t hearing them. Her mind was on no one else but Jack Frost. Her friend. Her best friend. Or was he something more than that? She honestly didn`t know, but her heart ached just thinking about him. Someone was shaking her now, and she could hear Anna shout her name, trying to get her to respond. With a sudden jolt, she found herself back to the present, where she was still kneeling on the hard wood, harsh winds biting her skin. Anna was shivering madly, but had refused to move from her spot until Elsa responded to them. When the ice queen finally stood up, the red head and Kristoff heaved a giant sigh of relief while the guardians ushered them inside the warm living room and gave them blankets and a hot chocolate. Elsa refused everything, and Anna frowned as she saw the tendrils of ice that were forming underneath Elsa's feet, dropping the temperature of the room by several degrees. Worry gnawed at her once again, but the arrival of the guardians stopped any questions she was about to ask.

"So, who are you?" The giant man, who Anna immediately resembled with Santa.  
"I`m princess Anna, this is Kristoff, my boyfriend. That`s Queen Elsa, she's my sister." Anna said.  
"Queen Elsa? I didn`t know spirits became kings or queens." Bunny raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"I`m a human, not a spirit." Elsa responded, finally turning her body to address the new company.  
"Huh, so human can magically materialise non-melting ice and snow from nowhere in a warmed room?" Tooth asked.  
"I was born with this curse. Or gift. Call it as you want." Elsa replied, standing up and pacing along the floor, causing even more portions of the floor to freeze over.  
"Calm down guys. Let`s just introduce ourselves, I`m North, that is Bunny, Tooth and that`s Sandy, he can`t speak, so he uses sand images to communicate," North brought peace.  
"I`m sorry, I`m just worried about Jack. We had planned to meet on that mountain and when I arrived and saw him like that.." Elsa trailed off as her eyes watered for a moment.  
"He was already laying in the snow when you found him?" North asked nicely as he took a seat on one of the couches.  
"What? No. He was hung up like a puppet by chains. There were these other spirits attacking him." Elsa explained, her brow furrowing slightly as she gazed to the door. "Any word on how he is?" She then added.  
"No. The yetis are yet to inform us. Who are those spirits you speak of?" Bunny asked, his paws clenching in anger.  
"I think they`re still trapped in the ice box.." Anna ventured with a small smirk.  
"One of them could control fire, so I`m not so sure," Elsa shrugged, unconsciously scratching her chin.  
"Sam. The others had to either be his minor spirits or Lifa." Bunny ground out, anger lighting up his bright green eyes.  
"Summer and Autumn spirits?" Sandy gestured.  
"Yes." Tooth responded.  
"Uhh.. Hate to break the ice, but where`s Sven?" Kristoff asked.  
"He's with the other reindeers for now, turns out they got along quite nicely." North responded with a grin.

The grin quickly faded as he saw Kristoff's mouth drop as his eyes focused on something happening over North's shoulder. He turned just in time to see Sandy`s golden tendrils wrap around a struggling Bunny, whose feet were angled as if he was just about to open one of his portals.

"Where are you going Bunny?" Tooth asked.  
"I`m going to capture those damned spirits." Bunny said in between pants as he struggled to get free.  
"You can`t kill them Bunny." North announced, his tone uncharacteristically stern.  
"They tried to kill Jack!" Bunny exclaimed, once again bucking against the golden tendrils as anger flared through his green eyes.  
"I know. And I want revenge as well. But if anyone's gotten a say in this, it's Jack. We should wait until he wakes up and ask his permission to go after them." North reasoned.  
"He's a kid North. He won`t say yes, I`m sure! He'll just shrug it off!" Bunny said before Sandy got tired and shot the sand in the green eyes, which instantly drooped and left a sleeping Bunny on the ground.

North sighed and scooped up the lax Bunny before laying him on the sofa, where Anna scooted so that his head lay on her lap. She unconsciously started smoothing down the grey, soft fur, and Bunny softly released a breath as he literally melted in her lap, just before Elsa spoke.

"He was right, you know."  
"About what?" Tooth asked.  
"Jack would just shrug it off, act like nothing happened." Elsa explained, her gaze meeting Tooth's.  
"We know. But it would be better than push us away because we did something against his will," Tooth gently explained with a grim smile.

Then a yeti burst in the room.

* * *

A/N ; I was going to start another chapter here, but decided to have mercy and not leave a cliffhanger ;3

* * *

It took a full 15 minutes to get everybody settled again. When Phil had burst into the room, everybody quite literally jumped on him to get information on their close friend, and the yeti had shrunken back and almost escaped the room. North managed to get everybody seated, even though it was a difficult feat considering that Bunny had taken one of the sofas all to himself and Anna. Once everyone was settled, Phil inched back in the room and his eyes immediately sought out the bulky form of North, who was standing behind one of the sofas, resting heavily on the headrest.

"How is he?"

Stab wound to the abdomen. Cuts and Grazes. Concussion. Bruised and chaffed wrists and Ankles. Numerous lacerations..

The list went on, and Elsa found herself zoning out as Jack's pale, icy face reformed in her mind. She barely noticed when an arm gently squeezed her shoulder in order to bring her to real life once again, but the slap to the face surely did. Anna was standing in front of her, one arm still raised while grin contorted her features.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked, one eyebrow raising.  
"For zoning out while he gave us a summary of Jack's injuries. We can go see him now. He's still asleep though." The red-head said.  
"All at once?" The eyebrow raised again.  
"I have a room made especially for him. It is big enough to suit all of us and three of me." North responded with a small grin.  
"Okay then." Elsa murmured as she stood up, tendrils of ice immediately following her pace.

* * *

She felt her mouth drop at the view in front of her. The room was breathtakingly beautiful. With a back drop of snow-covered pine trees, the white ground looked just like fresh snow. Light blue columns rose as if to support the equally bluish ceiling, and in a corner, there was a striking greenish blue cot with what appeared to be a quiet comfortable mattress on which Jack was laying. There was a darker green light duvet laying on him, only reaching till his waist and leaving his bare chest for view. His stomach was bandaged tightly, and Elsa could only imagine what lay beneath as several bruises poked out of the bandage's cover. His entire chest was black and blue, but the ice queen noticed that they were faint, as if they were a few days old.. His wrists were lightly wrapped as well, but they were clearly let loose as not to hurt the winter spirit, as the skin was painfully red, however, as they watched, it was fainting ever so slightly by the second.

The cuts and grazes on every part of his body were not covered by bandages, but a light layer of ice-covered them, an unconscious gesture from Jack. With that in mind, Elsa finally allowed her gaze to sweep up to his face. His high cheekbones were slightly bluish in colour, and his hair was tousled, giving him a sexy look that Elsa felt guilty for thinking about it at the moment. In 3 quick strides she was sitting down beside him, and her hand immediately reached out to trace the structure of his jaw and run her fingers through his soft hair. His eyes fluttered right away, and everybody held his breath as Jack moaned slightly and his features contorted in pain for a minute. He attempted to turn on his side, but Bunny and North put a hand on each of his shoulders and didn't let him, fearing that he would only bring more pain to himself.

Light blue eyes peeked at them through tiny slits, and the guardians, Anna and Kristoff released a breath that they didn't know they had been holding when Jack licked his dry mouth and instantly frowned, a clear sign that his mouth was dry. After Bunny eased a straw towards his mouth and he had taken a few sips, Jack expressed his wish on them letting him sit up, which was granted after a hearty argument of 10 minutes, in which Phil the Yeti had checked for the concussion, which was still lingering, and Jack had quietly asked Elsa to make Bunny and North stop arguing, which she was happy to do and formed two sheets of ice over their mouths, instantly freezing Bunny's fur.

"Ramawv iwt!" Even though he couldn't speak freely, his wish was quite apparent.  
"Stop shouting then." Elsa said in her most imperative voice.  
"mmkay" The large nod easily conveyed what was being said, and soon enough, the sheet of ice was gone.  
"Never do that again. It's bad enough when Jack does it, I don't need you as well." Bunny grumbled.

Jack was about to respond when he suddenly blanched even more, if that was even possible, and doubled over at the waist, one hand-held protectively over his mouth as Phil eased a bowl in his hand. The teenager promptly threw up, causing tears to run in rivulets from his eyes and spilling on his cheeks. Once he was finished, he used a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth, and then shook his head, which surprisingly didn't make everything around him spin. A groan escaped from his throat as he took stock of his injuries, easily deducting that his stomach hurt the worst. Bandages were wrapped around much of his body, and as he looked down, he felt his cheeks grow hot and turn light blue as he noticed the lack of any type of shirt. Elsa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly, easily startling back to reality from his mental tirade.

He groaned slightly as his eyelids drooped. Throwing up had drained any remaining energy he had stored in his body, and he was sleepy. He could feel his wounds heal, but he was far from okay for sure, and Elsa easily saw that as she kindly removed the additional pillows and helped him lie down again, where he laid down on his side, regardless of his now mildly healed ribs. The pressure bothered him slightly, but he paid it no attention as he slipped to oblivion once again.

* * *

When he woke up again, he felt much better. He could sense rather than hear someone in the room with him, but he kept his eyes closed and his breathing evened while taking stock of his own body. He was laying on his side still, and his stomach didn't hurt anymore. So ribs had healed. His ankles and wrists also felt fine and bandage-less, and for that he was grateful, as chaffed skin was not fun to deal with. His head was thankfully not pounding, but he couldn't see if the stab wound was healed or not, so rather forcibly, he managed to make his eyes flutter open. He was immediately greeted by Elsa's and Anna's face, and he startled slightly, actually jolting on the bed as he took a deep breath. The ice queen settled a water glass in his hands, which he gladly drank before throwing the covers off and standing up slowly. Elsa looked close to protesting, but didn't say anything as he removed the bandage, revealing pristine skin, marred only by the smallest pink line.

A grin twisted his lips as he saw Elsa stare at his chest, which despite being leaned, was still lightly muscled. A chuckle rumbled in his throat, before he laughed out fully as she blushed and looked away in shame. Anna was laughing as well while arranging the bed, which she had insisted on doing even after Jack told her to leave it. Upon noticing the light cotton trousers that were definitely not his, Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he addressed the girls.

"Where are my clothes?"  
"We're still mending them, wear these for now." Elsa threw him another pair of cotton pants and a hoodie very much like his own.  
"Thank You." He flashed the blonde a wide smile then headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

He was surprised to see Elsa still in the room when he got out. She was fixing the blankets and discarding the medical equipment, and Jack slightly chuckled as he noticed the crumbs that decorated her lips. She turned as he entered and grinned while presenting a hand. With a small laugh, he accompanied her to the living room, where several trays piled on top of the small wooden table. He almost choked on air when Elsa pushed him forward and signalled him to eat. However, after several minutes of just staring at the food, she rolled her eyes and joined him, gently eating with him. A faint smile graced his lips as he nibbled on a bread roll, not really up to a whole feast just yet. After devouring three bread rolls, exactly as much as Elsa had, he almost choked after noticing the crumbs that littered the corner of Elsa's mouth. She slapped him once or twice on the back before he regained his posture, then noticed his grin widening as he stared at her once again.

"You have a little something right there." He remarked.  
"Where?" she asked, trying to swat away at her face.  
"No! Here." He chuckled as his thumb gently ran over her bottom lip.

Time seemed to freeze, as Blue met Blue, and pale hands grabbed pale faces before soft, pink lips gently met each other half way in a gentle, yet lovely, kiss. Time seemed to slow down for the two of them before a barely contained giggle broke through their hazy minds.

"I told you those two would get together!" Anna squealed as she hugged Tooth.  
"What can I say, you were right after all!" Tooth responded with a grin of her own as Jack's face practically bathed in blue.  
"You would be blind not to notice their attraction!" Bunny said, walking from the other door with Kristoff and North next to his side.  
"Best thing is that they got together!" North gushed as Sandy, who had suddenly appeared behind Anna, formed a heart with his sand.  
"Yetis! Food please!" North asked. Several seconds later the table was piled even more.  
"Dig in Jack, get some fat on that body of yours." Bunny commented lightly.  
"I'm not hungry." Jack said, leaning back to rest his back against the sofa.  
"When are you hungry?" North inquired.  
"I was a few minutes ago when I ate." Jack retorted with a smirk.  
"Ate what? A bread roll or my sister's lips?" Anna commented with a raised eyebrow.  
"I have to say I enjoyed both." Jack said with a straight face.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack immediately inched slightly backwards into the sofa. Bunny snickered.

"Looks like Jack won't be quite so cocky in this relationship!"

The others all laughed, their snickers and chuckles warming the living room. For now, they would enjoy the moment, no teeth to collect, no dreams to give, no eggs to prepare, no snow to make and no kingdoms to lead, they were just normal persons hanging out with friends and family and laughing the night away.

They would certainly remember that night, Elsa thought as she hung the picture of her and Jack sleeping in each other's arms, fully at peace.

* * *

Hey Guys! Long time no write hah ;3 It's been a while, but I had exams and things, I still do, but I found the time to finally finish this :)  
I hope you enjoyed this little fluff thingy ;3  
Anyway! Would be glad if you dropped a review or two telling me what you think!  
Until next time!

-Prompts coming up soon!- I just didn't have time, I swear I'll start them after I finish the exams and shit..

-Chrisii

-Disclaimer ; I do not own ROTG or Frozen sadly ;p I also don't own the pic, I found it on the internet, so if by a fortune, the owner happens to read this, it is awesome ;3 Hope you don't mind I used it hah ;p


End file.
